Great Weiss Shark
by Areluna
Summary: Weiss doesn't want Ruby to go, but she knows she needs to let her go.


**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, therefore I do not make money from it.**

* * *

It was a white-gray, with a slight tinge of powdery blue. Black beady eyes stared into her own blue pools, neither mocking nor acknowledging her, simply staring. Its mouth was slightly agape, white felt teeth and fuzzy pink tongue filling the space. It was a stuffed shark.

"Happy birthday Weiss!"

And it was a birthday gift from her frie—Ruby, a gift from Ruby, because Weiss Schnee _did not _have friends. But she took the gift—"You dolt, it's not my birthday yet!"—because it was from Ruby, even if she didn't have to give one.

The white haired heiress couldn't help the next word out of her mouth as she held the toy. "Why?"

"This is to keep you company while I'm not here with you," Ruby said. "It's a great weiss shark!" The dark haired girl grinned, nearly laughing out loud at the older girl's look of exasperation. Weiss hated puns on her name, and became annoyed at Ruby's lame joke. But the annoyance quickly faded and a sad frown made an appearance.

"Oh gee, please don't be sad!" Ruby didn't like it when Weiss got sad, as she would every time she was reminded about the fact that Ruby would leave her soon. "I'm sure we'll still see each other, or we can write each other! Actually, you can write, since I don't know how to yet," Ruby rambled.

But Weiss hated it, hated that her frie—Ruby was leaving her. "I still don't like it! Why can't you just stay here?" She didn't want to be alone anymore, like she was before her father brought the girl home. Sure, they might have had a rocky start, but the memories of the past few weeks were the best the heiress had. She didn't want to let go of the happiness she'd found in having... having—having a _friend _like Ruby. Tears welled up and Weiss quickly wiped them away, only for more to come spilling out. "Please, just—just stay?" she whispered.

Ruby was torn. Never in the time she'd known the young heiress had she heard such a quiet, pleading tone. But she quickly wrapped the older girl in a hug, nearly drowning them both the overly large red cloak she wore. Ruby didn't want to go either, but at the same time, she knew that the only way for her to achieve her dreams would be if she left. So she just held her friend in that hug, expecting to be rejected quickly—Weiss hated any form of physical affection—but was pleasantly surprised when Weiss hugged her back, hard. They stayed like that for awhile, until—

"Miss Rose! Your ride is here, and waiting at the front of the castle." One of the butlers called out to them from the doorway between the garden and one of the many rooms in the manor, causing Weiss to hug Ruby tighter and begin to openly sob.

Maybe it was a good thing that today wasn't Weiss' birthday, because that would be the worst birthday ever, Ruby mused. She squeezed back before trying to detach herself from Weiss' vice-like grip, but the older girl refused to let go, all the while whispering "please, don't go" over and over.

"Miss Rose, Mister Qrow is waiting!" The butler called out to them again, seemingly not affected by the display.

"Please Weiss, let go. I have to go now, Mister Qrow's waiting." Weiss heard Ruby, but did not want to understand what she said. She knew that she had to let Ruby go, and not just from the crushing hug. She knew that the minute she let go of the young girl she would be lonely again, and that loneliness would be even more intolerable, more crushing and smothering and suffocating than before, now that she'd come to know friendship.

Now that she knew what a best friend was.

Taking in one last breath, trying to commit this one last moment in her memory, Weiss slowly let go. Wiping the last of her tears, she looked up to see Ruby crying, yet smiling.

"I won't ever forget you Weiss. And you won't forget me, promise?" A pinky was held out, and Weiss remembered the first time they had a pinky promise.

"Only if you be the best reaper ever." Weiss held up her own pinky, a small grin looking out of place on her red, splotchy face.

"Deal!"

Pinkies locked, and Ruby left after a last quick hug. The butler, who by then was impatiently tapping his foot, quickly led the dark haired girl out of sight. Sinking down onto the grass, Weiss wrapped her arms around her shark, pulling her knees to her chest, and wishing for the Ruby-shaped hole in her heart to go away.

"_I'll miss you."_

* * *

**AN: Thank you for reading this far! I would like to thank SkireTehFox over on deviantart for letting me write a one shot based on their Ruby x Weiss Childhood AU. Check my profile for the link! Please review and let me know if you like it, hated it, want more from me, or just want to say hi. Thanks again!**


End file.
